memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 2. A * Abdullah bin al-Hussein as a ''Voyager'' science officer (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Simon Billig as Hogan C * Tony Carlin as physician * Larry Cedar as Tersa * Richard Chaves as Sky Spirit Chief * Bob Clendenin as Vidiian surgeon * Terry Correll as Crewmember * Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh D * Rita Dail as Indian woman (uncredited) * Henry Darrow as Kolopak * Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh * John de Lancie as Q * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Peter Dennis as Isaac Newton * Tim deZarn as Haliz * Susan Diol as Danara Pel * Angela Dohrmann as Ricky * Brad Dourif as Lon Suder E * Aron Eisenberg as Kar * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) F * Richard Fancy as alien * Keythe Farley as Vidiian #2 * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker G * Richard Garon as * Jennifer Gatti as Libby * Judy Geeson as Sandrine * John Gegenhuber as ** Surat ** Tierna * Louis Giambalvo as Cosimo * Rick Gianasi as the Gigolo * as Maury Ginsberg * David Graf as Fred Noonan * Gary Graham as * Gerrit Graham as Quinn * Joel Grey as Caylem H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary * Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh * Scott Haven as Kazon-Nistrim engineer * Marva Hicks as * Hugh Hodgin as ** 6263 ** 0001 * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as ** (uncredited) ** Grimes (uncredited) I * Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson J * Brenda Jean as Karyn Berlin (uncredited) * Julie Jiang as operations division officer (uncredited) * Chris Johnston as Vidiian #1 K * Dan Kern as Kellan * Patrick Kerr as Botha * Mark Kiely as Lasca * Patrick Kilpatrick as Razik * Thomas Kopache as Viorsa L * Norman Large as Ocampa man * Sharon Lawrence as Amelia Earhart * Terry Lester as Haron * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Charles O. Lucia as Mabus M * Dennis Madalone as Human descendant (uncredited) * Patty Maloney as Little woman * Michael McKean as The Clown * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Marnie McPhail as Alcia * Glenn Morshower as Mokra Order guard * Tahj D. Mowry as Corin * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway * Warren Munson as Owen Paris O * Gary O'Brien as crewmember * Shannon O'Hurley as programmer * Louis Ortiz as Culhane (uncredited) P * Joseph Palmas as Antonio * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** Lewis Zimmerman * Ray Proscia as Vidiian commander R * Sarah Rayne as Elani * Henry Reichenbach as the executioner (uncredited) * Lindsay Ridgeway as Suspiria * Shepard Ross as ** Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * John Rubinstein as John Evansville * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok S * James Saito as Nogami * Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas * Alan Scarfe as Augris * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Carolyn Seymour as Templeton * Jack Shearer as * Lou Slaughter as command division officer (uncredited) * Douglas Spain as Young Chakotay * Michael Spound as Lorrum * Jerry Sroka as Laxeth * Scott Strozier as Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) * Carel Struycken as The Spectre T * Tiffany Taubman as Tressa * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Tom Todoroff as Darod * Bahni Turpin as Swinn U * Unknown performers as ** Female command division ensign (uncredited) ** Naomi Wildman (uncredited) ** Three 37's (uncredited) V * Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter W * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim * Mirron E. Willis as Rettik * Mel Winkler as Jack Hayes * Rick Worthy as ** 3947 ** 122 * Tom Wright as Tuvix nl:VOY Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 2 Season 2